


Skeleton Princess

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard take their daughter trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Frank's eyes flicker from Gerard to Elena as Gerard finger-paints streaks of glitter around her eyes. Gee's so focused that Frank wonders if even a plane crashing in the backyard would make him flinch.

Elena on the other hand is getting impatient by the minute. She squirms in Frank's lap and knocks her heels hard against his legs as Gerard swipes a gooey glitter-finger down the slope of her nose. "Ow," Frank murmurs and buries his face in her pigtail, pretending to bite at her head while she giggles.

"There." Gerard puts the jar back on the table next to a dirty plate and clasps his hands together, grinning wide.

"Lemme seeee," Elena whines and starts squirming even harder until Frank's put her gently on the floor, then she sets off, little feet stomping on the parquet, away from the kitchen.

"Careful," Frank yells after her as she runs into the hall to check herself out in the mirror.

"She looks perfect already and she's not even in her costume yet," Gerard says in his our-daughter-is-the-best-kid-in-the-world voice. "But then again, she's always perfect." He tugs Frank closer by the collar of his hoodie and wipes his fingers clean on Frank's cheeks.

"Gee-"

"Hush, I'm giving you a warpaint." Gerard trails his fingers along Frank's cheekbones and then spears them in his hair, scritching his scalp. He leans in and presses a soft kiss between Frank's eyebrows, weather-chapped lips tickling Frank's skin.

Elena comes running back to the kitchen while Frank's putting away their dinner. He's clinking plates in the sink and running water over them, trying to make a quick work of it. She's gripping the sleeve of her skeleton costume and it's trailing on the floor behind her. Her face is sparkly but impatient.

"Come _on_ ," she says and Frank can't help but grin as he checks the clock on the wall above the door frame. And okay, he isn't entirely sure who's been waiting for this the most, even the dogs seemed pretty stoked earlier when he checked up on them. Mama in her orange sweater and Peppers curled up on the pumpkin-shaped pillow: just another Halloween present from Mikey and Alicia.

"Okay, okay," Gerard laughs and hoists Elena up on the chair where he can help her into the skeleton jumpsuit. It's a miniature version of Gerard's old pajamas but warmer, perfect for the chilly Jersey weather. This year's costume she'd picked all on her own, claiming she wanted to be a skeleton princess when Gerard was trying to suggest different themes for her that he'd secretly been planning out for months.

"Shoes," Frank says and wanders into the hall.

"The white ones," Gerard calls out after him.

"Yeah, yeah," Frank says as he hands them over. They're mostly dirt-colored by now but still the best for the rest of the costume. "And black mittens, yeah?"

"I want skellin'ton mittens like yours." Elena peeks up at him with those big, brown eyes while Gerard's trying to straighten out her hood.

"They wouldn't fit you," Gerard reasons while he stoops down to toy with the shoelaces. "You need to wait till your hands grow a bit, okay?"

Elena juts out her lip into an impressive pout and Frank sighs, gripping Gerard's jacket for support as he kneels down next to him. She's a pretty good pouter when she sets her mind to it, and Frank wants the evening to go as smoothly as possible.

He wraps his palm around her ankle and says, around a grin, "I'll make you a deal," already knowing he's gonna win this round. "You wear your mittens out and I'll let you borrow my princess crown."

Elena and Gerard both look delighted. She takes her time thinking it through though, tilting her head from left to right like she just wants to keep them in suspence for a while. Gerard snorts, pressing his grin into her knee.

Finally she offers her hand for Frank to shake. "Okay," she says and squeals when Frank lifts her up above his head, spinning her around like a broken airplane. Gerard laughs and keeps them from crashing into the table or the cupboards in their cramped kitchen.

Out on the porch Frank finishes shrugging into his jacket and crouches down, carefully placing the plastic tiara on Elena's hooded head.

"You look awesome," he says and softly runs his knuckles along her cheek.

Gerard locks the door and grins, excitement clear in his features. "Ready to go?"

Elena grabs both their hands and starts dragging them down the front yard, chatting animatedly for the rest of the night.


End file.
